The object of the study is to determine the prevalence of Group B strep (GBS) colonization in the pregnant patients at UNM, correlated with ethnicity. This will be accomplished by taking vaginal and rectal cultures from patients admitted in labor. We would then like to follow up on the babies to correlate their outcomes with maternal culture status. We will also be supplying bacterial isolates to Dr. Mark Platt for virulance studies. It is hoped that determining the prevalence of GBS in our population will assist.